Piercing Love
by MasterFranny
Summary: [Alternative Sequel to Just Say it...] [TalaKai, BryanRei, NonCon OCKai] While Kai is faced with an inopportune admirer and a jealous Tala, Rei has to find the courage to tell his fellows he's in love with another boy.
1. It's not a Big Deal

**MasterFranny:** this is Sequel Two of _"Just Say it…"_ and there will be some yaoi, shounen-ai, and angst, but if you're looking for Male pregnancy, there won't be any. If you search for that, go to the alternative sequel _"Dangerous Love"_. The two stories take place in the same time, that means they're parallel stories. If you want to read them both, you're way welcome.

Ah, before I forget. Since we are in Russia and the main language is Russian, it seems fair to me to use Russian as the main language. _"Just Say it…"_ used as basic language Japanese even if there was no one using it, but in this one it will be Russian. If spoken, Japanese will be listed as 'other language'.

Look closer to the titles of the chapters. Maybe you can try to guess what song I am using to name the chapters!

……………………………………………

**Rating**: T may get higher

**Summary:** Alternative Sequel to "Just Say it...". While Kai is faced with an inopportune admirer, and a jealous Tala, Rei has to find the courage to tell his fellows he's with another boy. Tala/Kai, Bryan/Rei, sideways of Spencer/Ian, non-con OC/Kai. YAOI

**Warning:** you need to read "Just say it..." before this one to actually understand. Oh, and this is YAOI so if you don't like then don't read, I warned you. Also there will be angst.

**Disclaimer**: If my name was Aoki Takao, then maybe but since its not:-P

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

**-Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories-**

**Piercing Love**

**CHAPTER 01: It's not a Big Deal**

"You have got to be kidding, Kai," was the welcome he received as the slate haired teen walked in Tala's house that day.

Two weeks passed ever since Christmas Eve, and almost two months from the incident that made Rei and Bryan reveal their love for each other, and the problem that went next to it. Tala and Bryan still lived together, as did Rei and Kai, whilst Spencer and Ian found a little apartment and decided to go in there. Even if they did live in three different houses, the six of them usually interacted a lot in all of them, usually in Tala's and Bryan's because they had the largest couches, and it wasn't unusual for Kai to remain and sleep in Tala's bed and for Bryan to stay for the night in Rei's.

They were ok, and even though they still had to completely let go of their past, they were living happily just like this.

Kai sweatdropped, but was confused nonetheless, what did he mean? Kai sighed and reached his lover in the kitchen, finding the wolf eating some of the cookies Rei dropped in hours before. The red haired teen was looking less than amused, his blue eyes sparkling with disdain as they met Kai's own, but the latter simply shook his head in astonishment.

It was way too usual to have Tala acting like a jerk without him knowing why, and Kai was rather accustomed to it.

"Hello, Heart to Tala, what kind of drug did you inject yourself with today?" Kai bent forward and snatched one cookie away from the older teen's hand, popping it in his mouth with a delighted moan of appreciation. Rei was as good with food as ever. "Mmmh... chocolate drug, I can understand..."

"Rei told me you were searching for a _little part-time job!"_ Tala sounded like he was plainly disgusted by the assumption, and his pout was so cute Kai _had_ to give him a peck on the lips. Tala wasn't baffled as he continued his speech. "You're the richest person I know, you don't need to find a little job to keep you busy... that's what I'm for..." he added in a seductive tone, his hand trailing down to Kai's thigh.

Kai shook his head in despair, slapping the others hand away before glaring at the teen, "You don't understand, because you spend the whole day hanging around, blading, or doing me," Tala smirked, "But you have to understand I am not you. I like other things, and one of them is being busy, I want to know that I am doing something useful, not just be lazy like you! That's why I was searching for a job!"

Tala caught up in the past tense, and looked curiously up at him, "That means you gave up, or you found it?"

"I found a nice part-time job, it will keep me busy just in the morning, from eight AM to noon, from Monday to Friday" Kai was looking so happy Tala couldn't but accept the news.

It was true, he did nothing all day but shove himself from BeyBlade stadium to couch, he was becoming TV-dependant, but he liked this, since he could never let himself go when he was younger.

But to Kai it was a different matter, he couldn't bear to be lazy, he _needed_ to do something in order to not die out of boredom, and having sex was not the only option. Besides, maybe it would be funny to go each day to pick Kai up from work, acting like a real koibito, like Kai always rambled about.

"And let me know, oh almighty Kai-who-acts-without-his-lover-knowing," Tala made a playful face, "what's the job you picked out? I'll see you happily taking orders as a waitress, with a delicious costume and-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Kai had slapped him hard on the head, pissed off. Tala laughed amiably and turned serious -well, acted as if he was. "So?"

"Oh, well, I work at an ice cream shop," Kai replied, "don't laugh!" he added blushing slightly as Tala started to giggle behind his hands, "it's a nice place, and my senpai is ok".

Tala frowned a little, trying to remember what the senpai word meant, and Kai sighed again, "I'm surprised for how much you speak of Japanese, the most basic words still bug you," the slate haired teen laughed, "it means older co-worker or older school mate".

Tala's frown decreased only to return in full mode as he thought about it, "is it a man?"

"It's a guy, he's called Nicolaj, we spoke by phone," Kai scowled at the flash in his lover's eyes as he hugged him. "Come on Tala, don't be so... jealous!"

Tala felt way too protective around his love, and he was damn jealous when he thought he needed to let others know Kai was his and only his.

"I am not!" was the indignant reply he received, together with a fake offended expression. "You can't really believe I am so possessive of you that I can't accept you will work with someone that will be able to drool on you half a day!"

Kai chuckled, "You said it, not me, Tala".

He stole another cookie before straightening up, and Tala was reminded of how astonishing beautiful Kai was.

The slate haired teen stood there stretching, eyes closed as he munched on the cookie, his shirt drifting upwards to let exposed part of Kai's belly skin, much to Tala's pleasure.

He wasn't wearing his usual scarf, because Rei was trying to get him wear more normal clothes than his usual ones, and he wasn't even wearing his marks. This was a big change, but Tala loved it.

It was like Kai was opening up, blossoming -but Tala would never tell him _that_- as if he was starting to forget, or at least he was starting to cope with, his past. Plus, he was hotter without the blue paintings, his pale complexion was warmed up by his eyes, and he looked less imposing.

He had let his hair grow a little, not that much, but now his back hair graced his neck in a very sexy pose, he was so hot standing there like this Tala was tempted to just pounce on him.

Not that Tala hadn't changed, he was used to wearing other things than his turtle necks and strange clothes, he now took a liking in leather, and his hair was a little longer too, but not that much.

Kai could feel Tala's stare on him and he moved, breaking the moment, and before leaving the room he glared at his love, "Don't even think about come to pick me up at noon, I'll be back by foot –plus you don't know where I work".

With that he left, leaving behind a very horny Tala. The said wolf groaned in displeasure before standing up, _'it's almost time for the daily TV routine,'_ he thought absent-mindedly as he picked up the last cookie, _'today's the start of the new season of **Charmed**...'_

With a growing wonder about Piper and Leos welfare after future Chris' death, followed by the excitement for the new anime series that would start later that day, he trotted towards the couch trying to find the TV remote, but found nothing.

Worry picking up on him he searched in the room, becoming more and more desperate each moment, knowing he was missing one of his favourite TV shows, but the remote was anywhere to be found. As he was starting to panic, he looked on the table near the empty plate once filled with Rei's cookies, and he found a note by Kai.

_Dear Tala,_

_Try to read something instead of watching TV, I took the remote with me, _

_Kisses, Kai_

His scream could be heard in the distance and Kai picked it up as he walked to his daily job, the remote control securely placed in his pocket. A knowing smirk appeared on his lips, as he disappeared behind a corner.

Kai knew just how much Tala needed the TV, like he needed his work, but he was going to let his love suffer a little -plus, the red haired beauty was being turned into a brainless goof by the TV shows, not to mention one can open and change channels using the same TV, the remote wasn't indispensable... but Tala wouldn't remember that.

Hopefully enough he would get the hint and try to read some books, or maybe he would find out Kai's trick and start his morning ritual nonetheless...

Giggling Kai breathed the cold air and resumed walking toward the centre of the city.

Moscow was a very enchanting place to live in, no matter what. Cold wind blew all year along, but the temperature was also kind at times, and the beauty of the snow in winter was breath taking.

It looked like a giant bee hive, the people living inside always interacting with each other but not enough to cause trouble, and it was comfortable. People were not emotionless, often he was being pointed as the great Kai Hiwatari, or someone would show up to have him sign his book, or some boys and girls -not just of his age or younger, but also older than him- would whistle in his direction, or people he knew would greet him and wave him hello.

It wasn't completely comfortable with this, but he liked the sensation sometimes. That meant he wasn't a thing, but he was a person as well, contrary of what Boris said about him.

He shuddered, he would not think about that man anymore -he was far from him, he was in prison, he would never come back. He was free now, and Tala was there with him also.

Thinking back at the recent past, Kai found himself happily remembering when he and Tala actually confessed their love as he passed by the park in which it had happened.

It hadn't been that romantic, not at all, in fact Kai had been blading against Tala, when the older boy simply told him he loved him. Just like that, in a moment of quiet between the two beasts, Tala had said, "I love you Kai".

That had caused Kai to lose control of the match, having Tala win with one single blow. Kai was furious, because he couldn't believe Tala would use such a trick to win, not to mention hurt him that way.

Tala could not know Kai was in love with him, he could not know how much pain he gave to Kai with that sentence.

But the slate haired teen had pushed his hurt deep down, and faking a mild rage, together with a fake amusement, he'd scolded Tala for using such low tricks with him.

Tala did not laugh however; he simply stood there, unmoving, serious, and had asked if Kai really thought it to be a joke.

Kai had laughed hard, his laugh forced and false, almost bitter; he didn't like being fooled like this. Then Tala's eyes filled with hurt, he'd asked if Kai thought he wasn't enough for him.

Kai had asked if he thought it was funny, to play with his feeling like this, to fake love when he knew he couldn't be loved. Tala had been shocked to hear this, and had asked the slate haired blader if he really thought he would never be loved. Kai replied he was just an object, just like Boris wanted him to be, and Tala had run to him to hug him tightly, assuring him he was not an object.

Kai hadn't looked convinced, he said he loved Tala, but Tala couldn't love him because he was an object and he wasn't allowed to be loved by someone as perfect as Tala was. That's when Tala had kissed him, a breath taking kiss that made Kai's legs go jellified, and had told him he loved him so much.

Kai couldn't believe Tala could love him, but Tala assured him he would die to protect him from his past.

Kai closed his eyes, sweet memories playing in his mind. Tala had been so nice, that's why he trusted him with his body also, he had nothing else to give except his heart and his body, and they both were Tala's.

Snapping out of his thoughts he saw he was in front of the ice cream shop, which had a giant sign with written on it, in shiny colours, '**Ice Dreams**'. Next to the writing there was this giant thing that looked like a big Ice Cream with a happy smile and stars behind it.

Kai frowned at the cliché name, feeling rather disturbed by the giant ice cream, but shook the slight disgust away, this was his job, he was supposed to like it... shuddering he entered the transparent door and looked around.

It was a big room, with one transparent glass in place of one wall, whilst the other three walls were painted a light brown that was a suspicious mix of brown and orange. At one side there was a big oak counter, with a glass container filled with different flavours of ice cream.

In the rest of the local there were tables and chairs scattered around in shipshape, and it looked really good.

People were eating at the tables or at the counter, chatting happily with each other, and Kai found himself at ease in there. Forget the name, he liked it in there.

At the counter a guy on his twenties looked up from his work and smiled at him, "Hey, you're the new one, Hiwatari Kai?" He was tall, as tall as Bryan and Spencer maybe, and he had black hair with violet highlights. His eyes were of a deep brown, and he wore a white uniform with the same logo that there was on the sign of the shop, a little ice cream with the writing Ice Dreams.

Kai nodded, heading towards the older guy, "yes, we spoke by phone, my name is Kai and I wanted to work here".

The guy, Nicolaj, smiled warmly at him, his hand lifting up to curl around Kai's own in a gesture of welcome, and then he shook it. Kai accepted the shake then he smiled slightly, "It's nice here," he commented following Nicolaj around to the back room.

"Yes, you'll love to work here, the customers are nice and pleasant, and there isn't much work... here, take this, I think it fits you," Nicolaj handed Kai his own uniform and Kai shuddered.

He knew he had to wear this in order to work, but just look at it; it was too white, too clean, and too pure, with the little sickening name on it and the little smiling ice cream...

Kai never liked to wear white, but this was simply too much.

Nicolaj, seeing his distress, misinterpreted it, "Don't worry, if it doesn't fit you we have a larger one, but I don't think you'll need it," he smiled in a flirtatious way, "You'll start tomorrow morning at eight AM, be sure to be punctual, and, it's nice to have you in there..."

Kai, too caught up in his hatred and disgust for the uniform, waved dismissively at him, and walked away with his new uniform tightly gripped in his hands.

……………………………………………

Rei looked at his work with a satisfied expression; he couldn't say he wasn't proud of himself.

In front of him there were three cakes, each one with a different flavour and a different appearance. They were surely a real art work.

The first one was a chocolate cake, but he had used a recipe from a friend of his, it was not a Chinese cake, nor Russian or Japanese or American. It was European.

A Sacher torte. Three coating in chocolate, jam, more chocolate, and cocoa.

The next one was almost as beautiful as the first was, being a yogurt cake, all white and creamy.

It was filled with strawberry cream, with nuts, peanuts, chestnuts -that too, was a gift from the Majestics- as to say, a caloric bomb.

The last one was a simple carrot cake, with cinnamon and lemon.

He knew the D-Boys would be way overly excited to just smell these wonders, he bet they would plead him to taste them...

Happily thinking about how good life was, he almost missed the phone ringing down the hall, but he was fast to go and pick it up. As fast as he was, he almost tripped on the carpet, but managed to keep himself on balance long enough to pick up the phone.

"(Rei? Is that you?)" A familiar voice echoed from the other end.

Rei felt his insides squirm both in a good and in a bad way. He knew that voice, it was his best friend Lee.

"(Lee! It's nice to hear you! How are you my friend?)" Rei was really happy Lee called, but he was suspicious as well, this was the first call in months, and he was almost sure the tribe chief wasn't that happy his son was calling a traitor.

"(I'm fine, Rei, but tell me about you, how's life in Russia?)" Lee's voice was warm and filled with happiness, and Rei felt himself relax. He'd wanted so badly to hear him again, he was missing his village a lot, even if his friends and Bryan were making sure to have him feel at home -and surely enough he _was_ at home- but he wanted to see his childhood friends, and the sadness of his own people accusing him of being a traitor was still fresh in his mind.

"(I'm fine, you can't understand how I feel here, it's fantastic...)" Rei sighed as the conversation continued a little, both teens feeling content with talking to each other.

Then, Lee cleared his throat, "(Rei, I know this may sound a little rushed up, but I want to know if it would be ok to come to Russia to see you, just me and Mariah...)" Lee's voice was pleadingly, but the question surprised Rei a lot.

Mariah had never been that happy of him staying in Russia, because she thought of him as more than just a friend, and Rei never told them he was not straight, nor did he tell them he stayed in Russia to be with Kai -now if he thought of him and Kai he felt a sudden urge to giggle.

But he was so happy they were going to come that he forget it all, the only thing that mattered was that his childhood friends were going to come and visit him, and he was way too happy to complain.

"(Sure as Hell Lee! It would be wonderful to have you here!)" Rei felt excitement picking up on him, "(When are you going to come? And who will pay for the tickets?)"

The village was not that rich, so he assumed someone was going to pay for their trip.

"(Rei, you don't need to worry, Mr. Dickinson offered to pay for us, and we'll be in Russia this weekend,)" the White Tigers leader was happy too, Rei could hear it by his voice.

So when he shut down the communication he started bouncing around, too happy to keep it all for himself. He needed to tell Kai, and Tala, and...

He stopped in the middle of the room, part of his excitement disappearing as he remembered he had to tell Bryan too. The Falcon never liked the Chinese bladers, not that they liked him but still.

They hated each other, but both parts loved Rei so much, the Chinese raven haired teen was sure they would get along somehow for his sake.

As he looked at the cakes, he frowned; maybe he would have to threaten Bryan to behave...

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** well then, the first chapter is done. I had hard time to find a suitable alternative sequel, but now I'm on the hook so let my story live:)

And, the place Kai works in, did you ever watch 'Happy Family'? Well, the place in which the younger son works at first, that's it. Or at least, something like that or the shop in which the female chara of Marmalade Boy works in, just with tables in... kinda hard to explain now.

Review!


	2. It's no Problem

**NOTE:** Another BETA reader is gone… thus, this fic too is left unBETAed. Please, keep reading this nonetheless.

**MasterFranny:** I was moping about wanting to write angst, and Kammyh told me to post this. I said, I am waiting for my BETA! And she said, Shut the Fk up and post it already! I was scared and I posted it… -.-U

……………………………………………

**Rating**: T may get higher

**Summary:** Alternative Sequel to "Just Say it...". While Kai is faced with an inopportune admirer, and a jealous Tala, Rei has to find the courage to tell his clan he's with another boy. Tala/Kai, Bryan/Rei, sideways of Spencer/Ian, non-con OC/Kai. YAOI

**Warning:** you need to read "Just say it…" before this one to actually understand. Oh, and this is YAOI so if you don't like then don't read, I warned you. Also there will be angst.

**Disclaimer**:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

**-Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories-**

**Piercing Love**

**CHAPTER 02: It's no Problem**

Kai woke up earlier that day, not his usual six AM, because he was rather excited for his new job. It didn't matter the uniform was so ugly, it didn't matter there was the giant ice cream on the outside that made him shudder in disgust every time he thought about it, it still was something he waited for so long, nothing would stop him from enjoying his new job.

Sneaking outside his bed he quickly dressed himself, wondering out if he should wear the uniform here with the chance to be laughed at during his trip to the shop, of if he should take it with him and dress himself in the shop -in the end he decided for the second option.

He blinked to clear his vision from the sleepiness and he stretched, fighting back the urge to put on his cheeks the blue paint he grew accustomed to use ever since he was a kid, but decided against it -it would probably scare the clients away and Nicolaj would fire him.

Sighing he picked up the white uniform and sneaked outside his bedroom, positive about eating something quick before going to work, but his hopes to not be noisy were shattered as he saw Rei already up, and already cooking something that smelt delicious.

"Rei? What are you doing up already?" Kai asked the younger teen as he approached the table.

Rei was scared out of his wits and as he tried to regain his breath he turned to Kai with a small pout, "I was up because I knew this was your first day of work and I wanted to make sure you would eat properly".

"Yes, mother," Kai replied, sitting down as Rei placed a very big plate filled with omelettes. "Mmmh, this smells great," he added sniffing the omelettes.

"It sure is good," Rei stated proudly. "I worked on this a lot to find the perfect match... hey! I am not your mother!" the Neko-Jinn scowled and pouted again, then he returned to his cooking whilst Kai started on his omelettes.

"So Rei, what are you going to do in the week-end? I was going to go to a movie with Spencer," Kai swallowed before continuing, "you know how much Tala hates movies like this one, so he won't come".

"I wanted to see 'War of Worlds' too, but I'll go to see it next week... this week-end I'll be waiting guests here".

Rei's face wasn't totally happy, but it wasn't sad, just a little worried, so Kai blinked and asked the obvious question, "who?"

"Lee will be coming there with Mariah, and I am not that happy about that," the Chinese blader shook his head in despair as he expertly rolled another omelette in the pan. "I mean, I _am_ happy they are coming, it's been a while ever since I saw them last time, but I never told them I am gay, so it'll be kinda hard when they'll be here... and I need to tell Bryan".

Kai whistled, he knew how much the lilac haired blader despised the White Tigers, and how much the clan despised Bryan -they still thought he was an emotionless blader that hurt Rei at the finals in Russia.

"I don't think it'll be that bad, come on, Rei, you're smarter than this," Kai cleaned his mouth and hands and he stood up, handing the emptied plate to his friend. "I mean, maybe you should tell your tribe you're going out with a boy, but then again, why should you? It's not their business anyway".

"Mariah still thinks I'm going to marry her, and if I don't clear the mistake, the clan will decide I _have _to marry her," Rei shuddered, for how much he liked the pink haired girl, she surely wasn't the one he would like to have around all his life. She was loud, she liked pink -which was the very first thing he despised in her- and she thought he was her slave.

"Whoo, Rei, you surely **have** to tell them then," Kai's eyes were wide as a picture of a loud pink ribbon forever living with him and Rei appeared in his mind.

The mere thought was enough to have him shudder in disgust.

Rei sighed again, it would be harder than he thought it to be possible, since he knew the clan was small and retired and they didn't like things to be different or to change suddenly, if he announced to be gay, they would react in the bad way, and maybe completely shut him out.

He didn't want to be shut out of his tribe. He left it all once to be the best blader, then he decided not to go back to follow his heart, and now that he wanted to live happily with his lover, a new problem was rising up.

"Come on Rei, you will come out of it without even a scratch," the slate haired blader assured. "Now I must go, I really need to be on time my first day".

He headed for the door, but as he was ready to go he turned again and cast a glance at the Neko-Jinn, "don't tell Tala where my ice cream shop is".

With that he was out.

Rei stared at him with perplexed face, and then he returned to his work, deep in thought.

Really, Lee and Mariah didn't need to know he was gay, maybe he could just tell them he was going out with another girl... then again, they would want to know her and besides, he didn't want to lie to his childhood friends.

He had an entire week to prepare himself -and Bryan- to them coming; he would be ready for them.

Or so he thought.

……………………………………………

As he walked to the shop, Kai thought back at the day before, remembering what had happened when he walked back in Tala's house.

He'd found the red head happily watching tv with a new remote control he went to buy while Kai was out, and as the younger blader looked at him with shock and a slight grimace, Tala made a face and then smirked, "who's the smartest here?" he beamed, pointing at the new remote.

Kai simply walked to the tv and closed it by the control on it, before sitting down the couch to read one of his many books, this one titled 'Wheel of Time, book one' from Robert Jordan.

Tala sneaked up on him and they ended up cuddling, with Tala secretly watching TV with Kai in his arms completely unaware of it -until in the end Tala beamed since his fav anime would show up in a marathon of three hours, resulting in Kai hitting him with random fan.

Shaking his head again Kai thought of a way to have Tala read more instead of passing the whole day watching tv -or doing him, not that the last option wasn't accepted.

He arrived at 'Ice Dreams' at seven AM, a hour before its opening, but he found Nicolaj already here, the guy was signing an order for six boxes and was picking one up to take it inside the shop.

As the raven haired man saw Kai, his face lit up in a smile and he set down the box on the street, waving at him. He was still dressed with normal clothes, so Kai felt reassured about his decision to change himself in the shop.

"Hey, Kai! You're pretty early the shop opens at eight o' clock!"

"I know, but I wanted to come earlier my first day... need help?" Kai headed towards one of the remaining boxes but Nicolaj shook his head, "don't worry, they're too heavy for you, you'd better..." he stopped in mid-sentence as Kai kneeled down and lifted one box up with apparently no strain, before asking him, "where do I put this?"

Nicolaj whistled in appreciation, "you're not delicate as you appear then! Well, follow me".

Kai's left eye twitched at the word 'delicate' being referred to him but he willed himself not to throw the box at Nicolaj and followed him inside the back of the shop, placing the furniture where the older guy told him to.

Kai helped Nicolaj with the remaining boxes and when they were finished the raven hair looked with appreciation at him, as Kai brushed the sweat away with the back of his hand.

"We can go get dressed now, we'll be opening a little earlier since you're here," Nicolaj made his way to the priveé followed by Kai, who dreaded that part. He hated the uniform.

Kai discarded his shirt and pants, putting them in an ordinate pile on a chair as he picked up the uniform, not aware of the look he received from the older guy. He was bare except for his boxers, but he paid no attention, too concentrated on the task of not making a disgusted face at the white stuff he had to put on.

Nicolaj's eyes trailed down Kai's frame, from his bare shoulders down to his back and legs, and a flash of lust appeared in the brown pupils but was soon concealed.

A light smirk made his way up to his face as he continued to stare at the oblivious teen that resentfully put on the white pants and then the shirt, shaking his hair and settling the uniform on himself.

Nicolaj looked away and finished dressing himself, but the lust didn't disappear from his eyes.

"Ok, come on, I'll show you what to do," he put up a nice face as he conduced Kai in the shop, showing him what he had to do.

The morning passed in no time and when the clock turned to sign it was twelve o' clock Nicolaj stretched and looked at the slate haired blader.

"For your first day, you did a great job," he told Kai with a smile. "I never saw so many clients all together!"

He knew they all came to see the new guy, and surely enough they would return, because they saw how hot he was.

"Thank you," Kai, oblivious to Nicolaj's thoughts, smiled a little and headed towards the priveé in order to get changed and go back home -he surely was hungry.

Having to serve ice cream for all the morning without having a taste of it was hard even for him. But he liked his work, and he was sure he would enjoy the time spent here.

"Would you like to come with me to eat something at the burger down the street?" Nicolaj looked as Kai changed back, eyes shining with renewed lust.

Kai again paid no attention and after dressing back in his clothes -with his enormous relief since he wore that uniform for more than four hours- he turned to the black haired one, who was smiling nicely at him.

He was starving, and he knew Rei would be with Bryan for the lunch, so there was nothing ready for him at home, what was the point of going there and preparing himself something if he could as well go and eat out?

Besides, Tala would be looking for him and he didn't want to give him the opportunity to see where he was working...

Kai nodded shrugging and Nicolaj's smile widened.

"Well then, it's settled," the black haired man stated.

As they walked to the burger, Nicolaj continuously peered on Kai, who was unaware of the attention he was receiving and plainly looked hungry. Rei would get angry if he knew he was going to a burger -the Neko-Jinn hated places like these, he said they would just made them all fat and it was not healthy- but something you don't know won't hurt you.

"So," Nicolaj started, wanting to know more about the younger teen, "tell me something about yourself!"

Kai looked perplexed for a moment, "there's nothing to say, I like reading and I like to beyblade when I can".

"That's where I saw you," Nicolaj lit up. "You were competing in the tournament last year, and two years ago! You're a famous BeyBlader, am I right?"

Kai nodded, "yes I am, it's surprising you remembered me though, many say I look a completely different person without my marks".

Sitting on the outside of the burger and ordering two maxi burgers, Nicolaj laughed merrily, "a face like yours can't be forgotten too easily".

Kai blinked, unsure about taking this as a compliment or as an offence, so he decided to let it go.

"What about you, are you a blader?" Kai was genuinely interested but Nicolaj shook his head.

"No, I don't know how to, I just like watching it on TV... I usually watch a lot of tv".

Kai laughed, "I know someone who does the same thing all day".

Nicolaj smirked, then they ate in silence.

Kai was enjoying his time; he didn't think things would be so nice with his work. He wasn't used in working, that was obvious, but he knew in Japan employers usually ask their subordinates to go drink something, it was a common thing to do, and he supposed it was the same in Russia.

When they were finished Kai stood up, wondering if Rei was back home or if Tala decided to wait him there -he didn't want to let his love wait for him.

"I need to go, we'll see each other tomorrow morning then," Kai bowed slightly as he was used to -he was still more Japanese than Russian- and he turned to walk away.

Nicolaj waved at him, then watched him go, his eyes trailing down to his ass with appreciation.

This was a hot chick, way too innocent for his own good, and he was ready to use this at his advantage...

……………………………………………

Tala was sitting on Kai's couch when the slate haired teen entered the room, and as Kai saw Tala, with a bowl of pop corn, dressed in a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts, eyes glued on the damn television, he sweatdropped.

"That's not what I was thinking about a nice welcome home," Kai muttered, shaking his head in exasperation.

Tala turned his head on him the moment Kai finished speaking, and a second later Kai was attacked full force and fell on the floor with a loud thud, the red headed blader on top of him looking down with puppy eyes -yes, Tala could do puppy eyes and he was damn good.

"I missed my entertainment," Tala pouted slightly kissing Kai right on the lips. "I was all alone and Rei and Bryan dispelled me since they wanted to have some nice time together!"

Kai chuckled at the antics and shook his head, trying to push the Wolf away, "I thought you had a better entertaining tool," he stated pointing at the TV.

"I renounce to 1000 live points so to sacrifice Celtic Guardian and I use my card Legend of Heart!" some character from an anime screamed from the TV.

Tala blushed and Kai sweatdropped again.

"No, you're my best entertainment," Tala whispered in Kai's ear seductively, making him shiver, "speaking of that..."

"Now I can show you the power of the real forms of Timaeus, Critias and Hermos!" the same character from random anime shouted from the TV.

"Yeep!" Tala jumped on his feet and jumped on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV screen, looking as three strange dragons turned into three knights. "They changed! Now Yami can beat Dartz!"

Kai blinked once, blinked again, flushed, still on the floor, completely forgotten from his lover who was now shouting in happiness things Kai couldn't understand.

He felt –to tell it in anime style- just like these characters with blank background and the wind blowing a leaf from a corner to the other one.

"Nooo, that bastard, what's with the giant snake! Yami, you can beat him! Come on, you gave it all to Dark Magician Girl…" Tala was still shouting, but then the episode ended and he slumped back on the couch, defeated. "Fuck, now I'll have to wait until tomorrow and…" he suddenly remembered what he was doing and turned with wide eyes to Kai, who was still on the floor, still shocked, still frozen there, and to Tala, still utterly fuckable.

"Kai..." he started, going back to his seductive voice.

"Don't even think I'm going to let you enjoy your 'best entertainment'," Kai growled, pushing his red haired lover away.

Kai stood up, and with a scowl he slammed the door of his bedroom behind his back, closing it with his key.

Tala blinked.

Then blinked again.

His eyes trailed to the TV, on which there was the starting theme of InuYasha, then back to the door, guilty. Then back to the TV. Then back to the door.

He surely needed to ease on with the TV.

…

But… not right now. Really, who could not watch as InuYasha scared the guts out of some random youkai?

……………………………………………

Rei looked with his bright amber eyes up at Bryan as the two laid on the bed cuddled together, and cleared his throat. This was the time, just after the act, so the Falcon would be at least a little tired and would complain less.

"Bryan? I need to tell you something".

Why on heart do problems start with this very line? Bryan was thinking this as he hugged Rei a little more, feeling dread brush against him.

He knew Rei was hiding something to him when he saw the Neko-Jinn shove Tala away and when he saw said Neko-Jinn jump on him. Ok, he didn't complain about it instead he enjoyed it and had Rei enjoy it too, but all the meanwhile his brain couldn't shake away the idea Rei was hiding something and was using sex to distract Bryan.

Or maybe to tire him enough so he couldn't react when Rei started to speak.

As Rei tried to find the guts to tell Bryan, said blader had enough time to erase some possibilities.

Rei wouldn't be dumping him for someone else since he was still having sex with him and he didn't seem angry at all -sex was the last on his fav list when he was angry- so what was left?

"Bryan, the White Tigers are coming for the week-end".

Oh, that.

Bryan's brain shut itself down.

Rei looked with worry clear on his face as Bryan's eyes suddenly went hollow and he waved his hand in front of his lover's face, but got no reaction at all.

"Bryan?"

If one could see into the lilac haired blader's head he would see a single line repeated over and over and over -the White Tigers are coming for the week-end.

Rei shook his lover hard grabbing him by the shoulders and tried to call him again, and was relieved to see Bryan's eyes clear again.

"I'm... fine," Bryan mumbled. "Yes, fine. The White Tigers are coming. Great. Ok, that's ok, they're coming..."

Rei was feeling rather disturbed as he swallowed hard, backing slightly away from Bryan -the homicide glint in his eyes was too scary.

"Promise me you won't harm them" Rei pleaded.

Bryan glared at him, angry because Rei waited for the right opportunity.

"Promise me you won't hurt **any** of them, not even Mariah" Rei pressed on.

Bryan growled.

"Promise me and you'll get sex," Rei's voice was now steady.

Bryan's eye twitched.

"Promise me and you'll get sex **and** pancakes every morning for one week," he continued with determination.

Bryan's eye continued to twitch.

"Promise me and you'll get sex **and** pancakes every morning for **two** weeks," Rei wanted the upper hand, but was willing to compromise a little. He wasn't asking too much, just for Bryan not to go crazy around his childhood friends.

It wasn't that bad, wasn't it? Just two days, Saturday and Sunday, and then they would be gone.

Bryan continued glaring, eyes darkening in mistrust, but then he sighed and willed himself to calm down.

"I can promise I'll try," he compromised.

Or at least that's what he tried to say, but it came out much more like a growl than anything else.

Rei understood it though.

"Promise me, Bryan. I am sorry you hate them, and they hate you, but they're friends of mine and if you really love me then you have to promise".

Bryan grimaced, this wasn't fair.

But he saw Rei's pleading eyes plus, he assured him there would be a reward... he really _could_ try not to kill them all...

"I promise," he mumbled, wondering if he made the right choice.

Rei's face brightened up with a giant smile that made Bryan's heart warm up -even though he was still angry at him and disgusted by the incoming visit- then the raven haired blader cuddled more in his lover's arms and kissed the waiting lips tenderly.

"You know I love you," he stated.

"If I didn't know better I would think you are using sex against me," Bryan said sarcastically.

Rei giggled, then both fell silent.

At least, he _would_ try.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** second chapter finished! Cheers! Don't own the book named or the TV shows in the previous chapter. Nor the anime in this one. You surely know both. InuYasha, come on, who doesn't like it? Sesshomaru rulez! As for the other one, it's Yu-Gi-Oh! I love it, Bakura's the BEST! COOL AND SEXY GUY!

Please, review if you care! I would love reviews, they're my sun and my darkness! Without them both I can't live!


End file.
